


You Attack My Heart

by celestialmoonstar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archer!XiaoZhan, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Detective!WangYibo, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Officer!Wang Yibo, Smut, Sports Injury, Stalking, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmoonstar/pseuds/celestialmoonstar
Summary: Officer Wang Yibo is assigned as a personal bodyguard to Famous Olympic Archer Xiao Zhan after a series of gruesome gifts and encounters leave him vulnerable an obsessed stalker.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [-Title- ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVVfMFS3mgc)

The blast of music fills his ears, the scent of sweat and alcohol mingling together as Xiao Zhan steps into the club, his head already thrumming with a light headache. 

Xiao Zhan surveys the club, the best the city provides as he has been told by Peng Chuyue several times as if that was enough to convince him to tag along. He lets himself be dragged around by his overly excited teammates, deeper and deeper into the area before they stop, and decides to sit on a comfy couch near the bar, conversations already brewing between them. 

Xiao Zhan sighs settling into his seat, this is not how he liked to celebrate their win. When his team had all come up with the plan to ditch the Official party and go visit a club on their own, Xiao Zhan had said no as politely as he could have managed. 

Going out right after winning is not what he liked. He inclined more towards going back to his comfy apartment, telling Jianguo all the minute details about the match (what he did wrong, what he could improve on, and all that), change into his comfy night set, and maybe have a bit of, just a small sip of his Red Wine from his ever-growing wine collection as he watched the recap of his match. 

One could say it was boring but he liked it the way it was, wouldn't change it for anything. He was a man of routine. His workdays were unpredictable. A shoot here and there, a charity event, a fan meet, anything could pop out and he would have to do it. He didn’t have much choice in what he did in those days, his freedom restricted by his management. 

But his off days, which were getting rarer and rarer as time passed, were his to design. They weren’t much. They just consisted of waking up, going for practice, cuddling with Jianguo, catching up with his friends & family, sleeping, and doing it all over again. He liked having the certainty that the next day would be the same and nothing would catch him off-guard.

And he loved to stick to his plan. So, he had very diligently said no to his team's invitation for a night out after their win at the World Championship. Well, it didn’t in any way go the way he had planned, for Gu Jiacheng, one of the members of his team and his second-best, as he liked to call himself friend, had blackmailed him.

“I still have your favorite blanket at the dorm, Xiao Zhan. Come with us or else you will never see it one piece again” Gu Jiacheng had laughed out, hitting his back to make his point. And if he knew anything about his friend, he knew that he could and he would do something to his precious blanket if he failed to join them tonight. So, he had reluctantly tagged along. But that didn’t mean that Xiao Zhan didn’t hide his desire to not come here. To show his discontent, he had worn his I'm not meant to be here outfit, a grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and his favorite black bucket hat. He looks like the last person who should be in a club at eight in the night on a pleasant Saturday night. 

He must have zoned out for a while, just blankly staring at the crowd on the stage, because the next thing he sees and feels is Peng Chuyue standing right in front of him, shaking him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Zhan-er, what do you want? Should I get you something?” Peng Chuyue asks over the bass, a slight smile forming on his lips as Xiao Zhan scrunches his nose.

Peng Chuyue and Xiao Zhan had been friends for a long time now, so long that he knew what Xiao Zhan needed before he even said something. They had known one and another since they were ten. From being neighbors to being in the same school and later college to even selecting the same sport, fate had always found a way to make them stay together. And if Xiao Zhan had to call someone his best friend, it was him without any doubt.

Xiao Zhan turns to his side and that’s when he notices that he is the only one sitting without a drink in his hand. “You know what happens when I get drunk, Chuyue. You should drink though. I might as well be the designated driver today” He smiles, before patting his shoulder. 

Peng Chuyue only laughs “Hm, that sounds right. Can’t have a repeat of New Year now, can we?” His eyes twinkle with mirth and Xiao Zhan only slaps his arm away as he tries to pull his hat from his head. 

“Go and have some fun Chuyue. Don’t worry about me” Xiao Zhan says, shaking his head as the whole, still vivid image of his drunk shenanigans plays out in his head. Well, that is definitely a good reminder that he should never drink in public ever again. 

“Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want” He offers, like the kind person he is. Always making sure that Xiao Zhan was comfortable even at the expense of his own desires. He really was nice like that. “I will be fine Chuyue” Peng Chuyue only makes a face like he isn’t sure about that. 

“Aiya, I will call you if I feel uncomfortable or something okay? Go now” Shooing Peng Chuyue again, Xiao Zhan slumps back into his seat, getting his iPad out of his Nike duffel bag. At least he remembered to carry something to entertain himself before he could slip away. He shifts into the empty and more private spot before diving into the artwork he had been working on for a while. He tries his best to relax his tense muscles, letting his mind take over all his senses until everything else fades away. 

He is only a quarter through his sketching when he feels someone settle right next to him. He looks up from his screen."You look a little lonely here” A face Xiao Zhan has never seen before asks, smiling at him.

Ah, here comes the part he hates the most. He plasters his most polite expression and begins "I'm doing well here on my own. Thank you" The boy, who looks to be in his 20s at best, not getting the answer he wanted, starts again "Maybe I'll get you a drink?"

"Ah, I don't drink" 

"Maybe a dance then? Just one?" He says, voice insistent and he shifts even closer to him, his body heat radiating off him making him uncomfortable. Xiao Zhan moves away. The boy follows his movement and presses even closer than before, saying "Don't say no" 

"Just for a few minutes, please?" 

Shaking his head, Xiao Zhan keeps his tablet back in his bag. Not knowing how to say no again. It really is a bad habit that he needs to break. But for now, he only sighs "Sure" 

The boy is all smiles like a kid was just handed candy. Taking his hand in his, he all but drags him to the dance floor. Settling them in an empty spot a bit too far from the bar for his liking, the boy puts his hands on his hips swaying his body to the beat of the music. 

“I’m Zhao Yongxin” The hand on his hip pulls him closer making Xiao Zhan yelp in surprise, his own hands coming to rest on the boy’s, well Zhao Yongxin’s chest. “What’s your name?” 

“Xiao Zhan” 

“Xiao Zhan. Such a pretty name for such a lovely person” Xiao Zhan scoffs. Such an old tactic. Aren’t the kids learning something new these days? 

Time passes painfully slowly. Somewhere in the middle of their dancing, Xiao Zhan sees the familiar face of Peng Chuyue. He tries to catch his eye, sighing in relief when he finds them staring right back. 

"Help" He mouths to him. But he finds Peng Chuyue frowning, his face blank. He has never seen such an expression on him before. Before Xiao Zhan can try again, he scutters away from his sight. 

Confused and without any help, Xiao Zhan lets his partner guide him along, rarely providing any reply to his many questions. He can feel him getting restless, his hands on his hips now almost in a bruising grip. "Your place or mine?"

The beat changes to a sensual one and Xiao Zhan can see his face twitching under the club's dim light. "Huh?" They are so close, too close, their groins pressing together. 

"Your place or mine" He grits out and suddenly there are arms holding his waist. Heart beating fast, Xiao Zhan puts his hand on his shoulders, pushing him away quickly, making Zhao Yongxin stumble back, successfully getting him out of his hold. 

“I think this will be enough” He doesn't turn to see Zhao Yongxin’s reaction, scurrying away from the scene as fast as his feet can allow. He needs to get out before he catches up to him. Sending a quick message to Peng Chuyue who Xiao Zhan calls at least five times, he walks past the crowd. Coming here was the wrong decision to begin with. 

As he steps outside, the cold fresh air hitting his face makes him relax a bit. He checks his bag for his keys, groaning when he realizes that he had pooled with Peng Chuyue. It really couldn’t get worse than this. Opening his app, he books a quick didi to his house and waits. 

The night is cold. The tell tales of Winters starting to show themselves at night. Xiao Zhan shivers, cursing his selection of clothes. He sees and waits as the people around him get into their own vehicles, some tripping on their feet, some already asleep on their friend’s shoulders. Xiao Zhan quickly finds himself alone in the parking lot, shivering and checking his phone again and again. His didi was still ten minutes away.

Suddenly he hears a noise from behind him, echoing slightly in the almost empty parking lot. Paying it no further attention, Xiao Zhan begins to call Peng Chuyue again. But then a loud crash makes him jump. “What even?” He whispers, his hand on his heart.

All the rational part of his brain is telling him to stop, telling him to run away but the irrational and more curious part of him takes over, completely drowning the rationality as he starts to take slow steps towards the sound. The trail takes him to a hidden barely lit and out-of-sight dumpster.  
Just then, he hears another crash and a groan. He presses against the metal, concealing himself from the sight of whoever the people were. And that’s when he sees it, sees them. Zhao Yongxin on the ground, his head bleeding profusely. Xiao Zhan is shocked, his entire being shaking. It wasn’t just a stranger that was getting attacked, it was someone who only fifteen minutes back, Xiao Zhan had been dancing with. 

The other man, the attacker is dressed in black, his face covered by a cap and a mask. His height barely reaches his shoulders and a wide built. No other features standing out. Xiao Zhan brings his phone to his face, hands trembling, ready to dial the emergency number before, “Zhan-er” The man says, catching Xiao Zhan by surprise and the phone falls from his grip, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. 

He hears the man chuckle and before his flight or fight responses even kicks in, the man is in front of him, grabbing his right arm, a hand finds his mouth and he feels something like metal touching his back, a gun, he realizes and stops the struggle he didn’t even get to start. The man pulls him from his hiding spot, dragging him inside like a doll. If Xiao Zhan was not scared, he might have said that the grip was not painful at all, it was gentle. 

The man makes sure to press his back against his chest, the gun never leaving his back. “My Zhan-er” He whispers against his ear, his voice low and so frightening that Xiao Zhan feels his whole body trembling under it. Bile rising up his throat at the fact that this man who had just hit someone knows his name. 

“Was he bothering you my Zhan-er?” The man asks, the gun tracing light circles in his back. Xiao Zhan is frozen to his spot, words long lost inside of his head. The man turns them both to the still figure of Zhao Yongxin lying on the ground as he asks “I saw him trying to touch my baby. How could he do that?” His tone is almost like asking a lover. Jealousy seeping through the words. 

Xiao Zhan gulps, his voice shaking as he whispers out “Wh..why? Ho..w do yo..you kno..w know me?” The words come out more like a breath than actually a coherent sentence but the man hears and understands them perfectly. "He just paid for touching what's mine" The man replies coolly.

The man quickly turns Xiao Zhan around, his gloved hands tilting his face, the gun leaving a trail of coolness as he drags him against them. “I know you my Zhan-er. I have known you for a long time” He whispers against his lips. His breath reeking of alcohol, fanning disgustingly on his lips. Xiao Zhan shudders as the gun rests between his lips. 

But the man quickly steps away from him and pushes Xiao Zhan to the unconscious but still breathing body of Zhao Yongxin, letting him slump near it. “You should see what happens to someone who touches you my Zhan-er.” Is the only thing he hears for a while, his eyes never leaving the face he had known only for half an hour.

Black, shiny dress shoes come into his sight, and then the metallic silver glint of the gun. Xiao Zhan lets out an ear-piercing scream as the gunshot rings in the air, hitting the body on the ground right into his heart, taking his life.

The man laughs loudly, cheerful and satisfied. All the fight leaves Xiao Zhan’s body, his eyes closing against his own violation. He sees the blurry image of the ground getting closer and feels his head hitting the rough surface. 

The gory image of Zhao Yongxin lying in the pool of his blood deeply ingrained into his mind that as he slips away, he still hears the echo of the man calling him, his Zhan-er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter❤️
> 
> The fic is almost complete, just some editing required here and there so the updates will be regular!
> 
> [The Fic is Retweetable here](https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy/status/1368574299322212364?s=20)


	2. Chapter-2

The bright lights of the station are a welcome respite after a whole week of being undercover in a dingy, barely lit factory Wang Yibo had just come from. His steps echo in the almost empty corridor as Wang Yibo heads to his chief’s room, muscles sore from the endless physical stress his body had gone through in the past six months. 

Wang Yibo had just wrapped up a successful takedown of a drug dealer that had been bothering them for almost two years. His past few months had just consisted of trying to find a way to infiltrate the dealer’s circle and rise higher in the hierarchy. It had taken him longer than he expected but it was done, finally. He really was expecting to take at least a day off work but since when has his luck ever worked in his favor? 

An unexpected phone call from the Chief himself had made all his plans shatter into dust “Meet me in my office” He had said. 

It wasn’t like Wang Yibo didn’t try to bypass his order with some carefully constructed words. 

There is still a lot of wrapping up required here sir. I think it will be wise for me to stay.

He did try but the Chief had just brushed it aside “Officer Kim Sungjoo has been dispatched to replace you" 

And then, more sternly he had added "I will be expecting you in my office within the next fifteen minutes, Officer Wang” Leaving no room for any kind of argument. 

Cho Seungyoun had just patted his shoulder when Wang Yibo groaned in frustration. “Hard luck man,” He said before carrying the crate which looked way too heavy for him to carry, back to the truck. 

Wang Yibo only sighs, stopping right before the room and knocking on the door lightly. On receiving a barely audible Come in, he steps inside. 

Their Chief, Zhang Wei, a man in his forties who if Wang Yibo had to describe in two words, is usually a man who is calm & collected. Not the kind of relaxing, warm kind of calm but more of a calm before the storm kind of calm, man. He could be praising you one moment for a mission well done and then start listing all the things that you could have done better. It didn’t bother him much though. For Wang Yibo never left anything to be desired. He did his two hundred percent every time. And that usually made him the perfect officer for more convoluted cases where strength and decisive abilities both came into play. 

The Chief turns to him, keeping his phone back into his pocket, a small frown gracing his face.

“Officer Wang,” He says and motions him to join him at his desk. Wang Yibo stays where he is for a few seconds and then reluctantly pulls the chair, sitting on it as slowly as he can. He sits there silently, waiting for the Chief to brief him about his mission. 

“How may I help, Chief?” Wang Yibo can’t help but ask when he receives no answer. The Chief closes his eyes, letting out a low groan. 

“We have received a request directly from the Minister of foreign affairs,” He says, measuring his words carefully, before adding “For a bodyguard” They have received several requests directly from the Ministry of National Defense before but from foreign affairs? That is something new. And for a bodyguard?

“A bodyguard?” He asks. 

Wang Yibo is surprised, to say the least. Their department is accustomed to dealing with more gruesome cases. His skills and training are way too high for a bodyguard.

“They have personally requested an officer from our department to take on this case” He continues, sliding the black folder on the desk to his side. Wang Yibo takes it, reading the Official request letter. 

“The Olympics Committee had issued a request to the Ministry,” He says out loud, stealing a glance at the Chief. And then, he turns the page. Wang Yibo is still in his seat. 

Xiao Zhan’s name stands out among every other thing written on the page. What had happened to him for such an extensive involvement by the Ministries? 

"Officer Wang, you are assigned as a personal guard to Xiao Zhan" Wang Yibo takes a shuddering breath, trying not to have a whole fanboy meltdown as the words leave the Chief’s mouth, Wang Yibo's heart thumping loudly in his chest. He tries his level best to not let his excitement show though, gritting his teeth until he feels the pain in his jaw increasing. 

The level of restraint he puts should have turned his face sour because the Chief feels the need to add "It doesn't matter if you don't like this Officer Wang. You are one of our most skilled Officers. And I need you on this case” 

Like there will be anything that could stop him from taking this case now that he knows whose bodyguard he will be. 

What the Chief can't see is Wang Yibo's bedroom filled with the Archer's pictures, his gold medal-winning, and his personal favorite bow which he had given for charity carefully encased and displayed in his living room. Two full-length cardboard cutouts from one of his advertisement events and Wang Yibo's chat wallpaper which is seriously the most cutest picture of Xiao Zhan which he wishes goodnight to every single day. And he must not know about any of this, for he can't risk getting kicked out of this mission. He will need to read everything that has happened. A sudden fear of something happening to Xiao Zhan fills him which he quickly shakes away.

“Yes sir,” He says, sitting straight and saluting. 

The Chief content with his reaction begins to brief him “The case is rather empty from what we were able to gather till now. A stalker who wanted to help Xiao Zhan escape from someone who tried to assault him, killed him right in front of him, not harming Xiao Zhan even a bit” Wang Yibo’s insides churns in disgust. He witnessed a murder? 

“The incident happened three months back” 

“The file includes Xiao Zhan’s testimony as well as some other witnesses who claim to see the man Xiao Zhan described. The only thing we have is the CCTV footage of the murder victim, Zhao Yongxin leaving the club, following Xiao Zhan before it cuts out” 

The Chief sighs deeply “We don't know much about the killer yet. No CCTV caught him entering or leaving the area and the other which did have been meticulously wiped out. Xiao Zhan didn’t see much of his face either. We can’t rule out anyone until we get more information” 

And then, “You need to be alert and keep your eyes and ears open. Don’t trust anyone” He adds seriously. 

Wang Yibo just nods "Understood Sir'' He salutes. The Chief seems content with his answer and says "Read everything in the file and check every single thing again on your own. Prepare yourself" With another salute, Wang Yibo leaves the room and walks as fast as he can to the changing room taking a deep calming breath. He stares blankly at the file in his hands and then at his phone’s wallpaper glowing in the darkroom, Xiao Zhan’s smiling face greeting him.

Xiao Zhan, what happened to you?

*******

When another arrow misses its target, Xiao Zhan can't help but let out a frustrated groan. This is his fifth consecutive miss. The arrow not even land in the first circle.

With the Continental Championship coming up in a month, he really can't afford to be so unfocused. The World Championship had easily made them rise in ranks but one bad performance in the Continental Championship may result in the entire team dipping in rankings.

Xiao Zhan keeps his bow on the stand, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. It's been three months since Xiao Zhan's encounter with the killer. But every single day, he relives the moment again and again. The thoughts of that man flashing repeatedly in his head. He is everywhere Xiao Zhan sees. The shadows take his form, any covered faces in black taunt him, every laughter transforming into his. Whenever Xiao Zhan tries to practice, he sees his face, covered in black, a dark void, and his hand trembling as he holds the bow.

"Get a hold, Xiao Zhan, he is not here" He whispers to himself and takes a deep breath.

He can't let his mind wander like this. He can't let fear clutch him. He is safe. He is safe within the compounds. His guards are here, other people are here. He is safe, he is safe. But the feeling of being watched, being studied is something he can't shake off. Maybe he is being paranoid, maybe he is-

“Xiao Zhan” His manager’s voice cuts through his thoughts. His manager, Li Jie, walks to him, stopping while keeping a safe between them. He waves the black file he is holding, in front of his face. 

“We just received this from the Committee. They have approved the request for your bodyguard” he explains. 

They take a seat on an empty table nearby and Xiao Zhan opens the file. 

A month after the incident as Xiao Zhan had been given the choice to call this season off, he had thrown himself back to practice. He had really wanted to quit but without having anything to distract him he knew he would go crazy. Continuing his training was the best option he could select. When he had shared his desire to continue, his manager advised him to get a bodyguard. He had personally requested one from the Sports Committee. 

As Xiao Zhan reads the information of his to-be bodyguard, he can't help but feel a little intimidated by the man's profile. An Officer from the Violent Crime Division? 

Officer? Xiao Zhan rechecks, thinking he had made a mistake, and frowns. Getting a bodyguard is fine but an Officer? Shaking his head he continues reading and to say he is a bit surprised will not be wrong. He is not just talking about the skill the man possesses, which is a whole different conversation. What is a man having such a bundle of expertise doing here?

But the other thing that catches Xiao Zhan's eyes is the man's photograph itself. He is dressed in all black, face devoid of any traces of a smile. 

Shoulders, shoulders, shoulders. That's it. Those broad shoulders which his mind can't get enough of. Lips, lips, lips. Like god had personally spent hours and hours perfecting them to what they are. So pink and plump. Eyes so beautiful, face sculpted to his wildest desires, this man is a walking hazard. Had it not been of him having a killer on his head, Xiao Zhan might have tried to date him. But now, even thinking of seeking a relationship makes him shudder in fear.

And then, Xiao Zhan reads the name, Wang Yibo. 

Xiao Zhan feels his lips curl in a smile. Perfect name for a perfect man.

“Everything okay? Should we ask for someone else?” Li Jie asks, leaning onto the table. “I was informed that he is their most skilled Officer but if you want..” He begins but Xiao Zhan. It must be comical to look at because Li Jie starts to smile as well. “Okay okay, I got it. You like him. Fine” And before Xiao Zhan can say anything to refute that claim, Li Jie stands up and ruffles his hair. 

“Ge!” He whines, fixing his completely disheveled hair. He really needs an urgent haircut. Li Jie only waves at him. “I will make some calls. Wait here” 

Not being under the scrutinizing gaze of his manager, Xiao Zhan turns back to the photograph. He whistles slowly, fanning himself to calm the hotness which prickles his insides. "Wang Yibo'' He tries the name in his mouth and chuckles. 

He can't wait to meet his bodyguard, Wang Yibo.

*******

The next day Wang Yibo waits outside the training center tangled in a bundle of nerves. He is usually not fidgety but meeting his favorite athlete for the first time in person is making him shift from feet to feet. Staying up all night reading the brief of the case not helping him at all along with the fact that he had been too worried and utterly angry to fall asleep. The more and more he had read about everything that had happened to Xiao Zhan, the more and more agitated and angry he felt. 

And the entire morning he had tried to find something nice to wear. When he had come out wearing what must have been a disaster, his roommate, Zhou Yixuan who was peacefully eating, spit his cereal out and led to him laughing at him for ten minutes straight. “This is bad dude. What vibe were you going for here?”

Wang Yibo had sighed heavily. He did try his best at least. “Yibo, you look like you are meeting your boyfriend. Relax dude” 

“Here, let me help you” And their dress-up session had begun. 

“Aiya, look at your hair. Don’t style it like this. I will do this, wait” After fussing over the lack of color in his closet, Zhou Yixuan had decided to style him in one of his better sets of black clothing. A black Prada Shirt he had forgotten he even had. Pairing it up with a white t-shirt and black trousers. His hair was left to its natural fluff with some curving on his forehead. The sneakers he had chosen were a bit uncomfortable but for the sake of a good first impression, Wang Yibo let himself suffer. 

“See? All ready for your little fan meeting!” Zhou Yixuan had squealed, content with his work. Wang Yibo had just added one more thing, his favorite ox necklace that he never let himself part with, and had walked out of his dorm, confident and satisfied with how he looked work-ready and still good. 

But now, he wouldn’t call himself confident at all. He must be making quite a sight actually. 

“Officer Wang?” He hears someone behind him. Turning back he is greeted with the face of Xiao Zhan’s manager, Li Jie. He nods. 

“Please follow me” Xiao Zhan's manager brings him inside the center. They walk in complete silence, going deeper into the center. He does a quick survey of the area as he goes inside, making a mental reminder to check it more thoroughly again. 

Li Jie stops as Wang Yibo looks around, pointing him towards the center of the area. And that’s when Wang Yibo sees the man of his dreams, practicing. 

Wait, is that music? Where is the music coming from? Wind? What the hell?

Wang Yibo is rendered completely speechless. His feet halting to a stop, his eyes tracking the godly figure in front of him. Xiao Zhan dressed in a black tracksuit, his tiny waist standing out among his perfect frame.

Xiao Zhan, unaware of his presence carries on like Wang Yibo is not hyperventilating behind him. The way those long arms gracefully take his aim and sends the arrow to the target.

Wang Yibo’s head fills with images of those arms around his neck, those deliciously slim legs wrapped around his waist as he fu- He visibly shakes his head to get those images away from his head. 

So lost in his sexual fantasies, Wang Yibo fails to notice the man walking up to him until he is right in front of him and saying "Wang Yibo" His name from his mouth sounds different, pleasing to his ears. When he finally gathers himself and gets out of his haze and focuses back, Xiao Zhan is looking right at him, an amusing grin dancing on his beautiful lips. 

Wang Yibo's brain cells fuse. Xiao Zhan is a few inches taller than him which somehow makes this whole situation even more hazier. The man in question seems to enjoy his behavior because he takes one more step and the already short distance between them now becomes a finger length short. 

"So, you are my bodyguard," Xiao Zhan says, his eyes observing him from head to toe, shamelessly, not even bothering to hide it. Not believing his mouth to say anything coherent, Wang Yibo hums and bows, surprising the man. He raises his neck a bit to look at Xiao Zhan who has one eyebrow up, looking a little surprised and uncomfortable, his hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, please don’t do that. Don’t be so formal Officer Wang” Wang Yibo stares at him for a few seconds before a mischievous smile graces his lips and he bows again “Yes sir” He hears Xiao Zhan groaning, his insides fluttering at the sound, something flaring, awakening with a strong spark in his abdomen.

“You are going to be difficult to deal with, wouldn't you?” Xiao Zhan chuckles, shaking his head. Seeing the man play along, Wang Yibo feels his confidence growing, the teasing words flowing out of his lips easily “I will be anything Mr. Xiao would like me to be''

Wang Yibo likes to keep his thoughts to himself, teasing didn’t come easily to him. But with Xiao Zhan, he didn’t know what took over his tongue. He likes that though, the feeling of being anything Xiao Zhan wants him to be. He will be anything the man will allow him to be. 

Xiao Zhan’s body before him has stilled, his chocolate brown eyes dark and swirling with something Wang Yibo didn’t want to decipher for his own safety. Wang Yibo tilts his head, his arms crossed, he gazes back with what he hopes is the same feeling, putting all his three years of fan-pinning in the gaze. The contact is fierce, electricity crackling in the air, making everything else disappear until only those two pairs of eyes remain, unwavering. 

Unfortunately, every good thing comes to an end. Their eye-fucking is no different. The hot and delicious moment is broken by the manager behind Xiao Zhan whose presence the two had completely forgotten about. Li Jie coughs, loud and deliberate.

“I think Xiao Zhan needs to take a rest. He will be going to eat something now” He says pointedly to Xiao Zhan and turns to Wang Yibo with a more stern expression “And I will be briefing you about the situation and his schedule,” He says, stressing on the I. 

Before Xiao Zhan can even think of protesting, the manager pats Wang Yibo’s arm and says “Follow me” Leaving no room for any other answer. Wang Yibo tuts and reluctantly follows him but not before sending a little wink to the taller man behind him, leaving him gaping like a fish out of water. This will be fun. 

*******

Li Jie takes him to a small room near the training area where he starts his questioning. Wang Yibo takes in every piece of information the manager provides him. Some of it is new but most of it is what he was already briefed about. Wang Yibo leans on the table, propping his elbow on the table “Anyone you suspect?” Li Jie shakes his head and says, pensively “No”. Wang Yibo hums. He will be asking Xiao Zhan about this, alone. 

Sighing deeply, he continues “Xiao Zhan always tries to act like all it didn’t affect him much but we all can see how sacred he is even if he tries to hide it. It isn’t something you can forget easily, especially when the killer is still on the loose”

There is another pause before Li Jie leans onto the table, his tone more serious and pleading “I hope you can take care of him. Don’t let anything happen to him”

Wang Yibo only nods determinedly, for there is nothing else he wants to do. “Well, that’s what I’m here for,” He says. Getting the chance to protect his idol is not something everyone gets. He will do his best. 

“I will protect him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter 
> 
> [Their Outfits in this chapter](https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy/status/1369246760833593345?s=20)
> 
> [The Fic is Retweetable here](https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy/status/1368574299322212364?s=20)


	3. Chapter-3

Xiao Zhan moves mechanically through his apartment, collecting the clothes he had haphazardly thrown everywhere. His apartment is a mess, to say the least. He can't even remember how long it's been since he has cleaned it on his own. 

After the whole incident, Xuan Lu, Yubin, and Meng Ziyi had come once a week to check on him and clean his apartment. Lulu had even made food for him, for an entire month. They never left him alone which was a good thing now that he thinks about it. Left alone to his own devices, he doesn’t even know what could have happened. Peng Chuyue had been the one to leave him bundles and bundles of his favorite potato chips, even getting him a new limited Exo album he had been trying to get for a while. How he managed to get it is over him, he had been trying for so long.

Xiao Zhan was informed before leaving the center that the Officer will be with him every single second of the day, even at his apartment. That had made thousands of alarms ring in Xiao Zhan’s head. Did they even know the level of interest and desire that was building up in him at an alarming rate? 

The other thing was that it is also a bit too much to have a stranger around him the whole time but Xiao Zhan couldn’t afford to be picky. And besides, the idea of having not just  _ anyone _ , but  _ Wang Yibo _ around him twenty-four-seven didn’t sound too bad. 

And Wang Yibo is not helping him remain cordial at all. For their entire car ride, Wang Yibo had decided to enquire about anything and everything about him. Not anything related to the case though, but about  _ him _ . Now he knows about his Exo-L phase as well. So he could hope that the many Sehun posters he had up in his rooms would not come as a surprise to him. The conversation that Xiao Zhan had totally misunderstood would always remain ingrained in his brain, embarrassing him every day. 

_ "What is your favorite flavor?” Wang Yibo had asked, stopping the car as they reached a red light.  _

_ Xiao Zhan, being in his horniest phase till now had sputtered out “Flavour?” Why was Wang Yibo asking him this? How could he even- _

_ And the little saint that Wang Yibo was, he had added innocently “You know like, your favorite ice cream flavor?”  _

_ Xiao Zhan had laughed, embarrassed, his face red, mumbling under his breath “Oh yes, of course, my favorite ice cream flavor.” _

_ His eyes had searched for his face before that evil knowing smile had graced his face again. “Hm. What else were you thinking, Sir?” The sir sounded way too taunting than formal. _

_ Red-faced and utterly destroyed at being known for his stupid thoughts, Xiao Zhan had turned away facing the window before mumbling “Blackcurrant. And stop calling me sir”  _

_ “As you wish, Xiao Zhan” _

But that was more like a needle in an ocean. His handsome and sexy problem, the police officer is meticulously checking his apartment for any bugs, his perfect brows arched in concentration as he fiddles with a bulb hanging on his kitchen ceiling is way too sexier. It had been an hour since they had reached here and since then, Yibo has checked every single corner at least twice now.

Xiao Zhan had to admit that seeing him in his space is doing unspeakable things to his tiny little heart (And to his little buddy down there but that’s a different conversation altogether). With his back to him, Wang Yibo is blissfully unaware of Xiao Zhan's shameless ogling and suffering.

Xiao Zhan’s throat runs dry when a particular stretch lifts up from Wang Yibo’s waist, putting his beautiful skin on display. He needs to stop this or else his brain cells might fuse. Xiao Zhan slowly walks to Wang Yibo’s perched figure. The man in question barely makes any indication that he had felt him coming. “Isn’t this too much?” Xiao Zhan asks when he stops right behind Yibo which he soon realizes was the wrong thing to do.

Wang Yibo turns so fast that the stool under him tilts dangerously. “Fuck” Is the only warning he gets before Wang Yibo’s toned body falls right on his, making him tumble backward. All the years of training are what helps Xiao Zhan to move in the blink of an eye and wrap his arms around Wang Yibo’s waist, halting his meet and greet with the floor midway. 

Wang Yibo’s wide eyes stare at him with blatant surprise, painting such a cute expression on his face that Xiao Zhan can’t help the chuckle that rumbles through his chest. 

“You are easily spooked for an officer,” He says fondly, his hand with the mind of its own, flicking Yibo’s nose. Wang Yibo flushes rosy pink, still held in Xiao Zhan’s arm, his own arms lying motionless against his sides.

“You are too strong for an Archer” He mumbles before trying to burrow his head in his shoulder, the flush spreading to his whole face.

_ Why is he so cute?  _ Xiao Zhan’s insides flutter uncontrollably. 

“Well, we do a lot of arms training Officer Wang,” He says, their faces mere centimeters apart.

Xiao Zhan fades at the moment, letting his eyes wander on his face. If he kisses his plump pink lips that Xiao Zhan is having a hard time not ravishing right then and there, then it’s that damn light bulb's fault, not his.

Wang Yibo's voice breaks him out of his suffering. “Will you put me down?”

And then, Xiao Zhan grins “Do I have to?” 

In the blink of an eye, Wang Yibo moves in his arms, turning them around in such a way that Xiao Zhan is under him, clinging to his shirt for dear life. “Don’t start what you can’t finish Xiao Zhan” Wang Yibo growls, his hand on his hip, strong. He feels him take a deep breath before his warm body shifts away from him. Xiao Zhan instantly wants to bring the warmth back. 

Wang Yibo runs his hand through his hair. “I have checked your apartment. I found nothing for now but I will check once again tomorrow” 

Gaining his voice backs, Xiao Zhan asks “Again? You have already checked twice now!”

This earns him a small smile from him “It’s my duty to protect you Xiao Zhan and I will do anything to make sure there is nothing that can compromise your safety in any way. I will check it a thousand time if I have to”

The warmth that bubbles inside Xiao Zhan’s stomach is different from before. His words shoot an arrow right into his heart, making him completely lose all words. 

“Let’s sleep. It’s getting late” Xiao Zhan mumbles, walking away, unable to stay in the room any longer.

*******

Wang Yibo is going crazy and it's all Xiao Zhan's fault.

He doesn't trust him near the man. And the said man, even when he is not aware of Yibo being his long-term fan, still makes it his mission to tease him. And it has only been a day, a single fucking day. He can protect Xiao Zhan from the stalker but how is he supposed to protect Xiao Zhan from his internal horniness?

Shaking his head, he stands awkwardly in Xiao Zhan’s room as he continues to rummage through his closet. When Wang Yibo had told him that he would sleep on the couch, Xiao Zhan had thrown a fit. Saying, how his guest can take the couch, that’s like a big no in my department Yibo. How will you protect me if you have back pain from sleeping on the sofa?

So, to settle that problem Xiao Zhan had concluded that Yibo needed to stay with him in the same room and sleep in the same bed because it’s big enough for two people to fit in. 

"Don't worry, I will keep my hands to myself" Xiao Zhan had teased when Wang Yibo had tried to politely say no to his very tempting offer.

Wang Yibo had scoffed and whispered loudly enough for Xiao Zhan to hear, "I don't trust my hands though" And that had been enough to make Xiao Zhan silent for the whole time, well until Yibo had laid down in his clothes on the bed.

Xiao Zhan had flung himself on the bed, pushing him down and Yibo had landed on the floor with a loud thud, grunting as his back hit the ground. “Hey!”

Xiao Zhan had been like a little panicked bunny hovering over him, checking for any pain. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think I was that strong”

“Well, you have proved to be very strong the whole day in many ways”

“Don’t lay on the bed with the same clothes! Didn’t you bring anything to change into?” He had asked as he had helped him to his face. Flinching when Yibo had grunted just to tease. "I did bring my clothes but I left my bag in the car"

Xiao Zhan had immediately turned to his closet, looking for something for him to change into. 

After looking for ten minutes, Xiao Zhan seemingly content with his choice hands him a fluffy bunny t-shirt with matching white bunnies on them. Wang Yibo stares at him and then back to the clothes in his hands. “You want me to wear this?”

“What? Don’t like bunnies, Officer Wang?” He cocks an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Wang Yibo sighs, he will not take the bait this time. “This works. Thank You” He says and hurries to the washroom. Slumping against the door, he takes a deep breath. “Calm down Yibo” Quickly changing into nightwear, he tries his best to ignore the way the clothes hang on his frame, tight but long. Why do they smell so strongly of him?

By the time, he comes back into the room, the light is off beside the lamp by the bedside and Xiao Zhan is on his side of the bed, the blanket covering his long frame, sleeping peacefully.

Wang Yibo smiles, he looks so peaceful and cute. He can only hope that he can always keep things this peaceful for him. 

Moving to his side, he settles on the comfy bed as far from the man sleeping beside him, closing his eyes while Xiao Zhan’s comforting scent invades all his senses, Wang Yibo falls asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the first day and these two are already suffering. I hope you like some cute and flustered Yizhan before the story picks up from the next chapter! ❤️
> 
> And I'm planning to add more chapters to the fic because I ended up rewriting some stuff, so the chapter count will fluctuate a bit but they will be posted every alternate day <3
> 
> [The Fic is Retweetable here](https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy/status/1368574299322212364?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤️
> 
> [The Fic is Retweetable here](https://twitter.com/bunnyzhannyy/status/1368574299322212364?s=20)


End file.
